Always You
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem is being forced by his advisors to take a bride but he does have a girl in mind to be his bride. He knows that no one will approval, it's only until Isis tells him of a vision that he decides to move forward with his proposal to Mana.


**Di.M.H: "Here's another short vasershipping story for you, let me know what you think. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Always You**_

#

Mana was lying on her back kicking her feet into the air while humming. It was a peaceful day at the palace. The pharaoh was having a meeting with another princess. Mana stopped as her heart began to ache. She hadn't said anything but she had been falling in love with the pharaoh but since she wasn't a princess she couldn't be with him.

She sat up and looked up at the sky. If she could be with the pharaoh it would be frowned upon by everyone. There were so many beautiful princesses for him to choose from. Mana knew that he would only see her as his childhood friend and an advisor. She would be fine with just being at his side but seeing him with another woman as his bride caused her heartache.

"The Pharaoh has returned," a guard cried out.

Mana jumped to her feet and ran to the balcony overlooking the capital to watch for him to come through. She scanned the crowd until she saw him riding on his horse waving to his people while smiling. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him. He approached the palace. Mana ran toward the gate to see him coming through it.

He looked as handsome as always. He came to a stop and got off his horse. He handed it off to a stable boy before walking toward the palace.

'Pharaoh," she called waving to him with her usual smile on her face.

He noticed her and smiled as he waved to her. She watched as he walked toward the palace entrance. She ran after him and began to skip along.

"So, how was your meeting," she asked.

"It went well," he replied still smiling.

"So is she the one?"

She tried not to let her pain enter her voice. She didn't want him to worry about her when he had a kingdom to run. He stopped in his tracks causing her to stop.

"Pharaoh," she called worried.

He turned to face her. Mana noticed that he wasn't smiling anymore. She wondered if she said anything wrong to upset him. That wasn't good to upset the pharaoh.

"No," he said, "to be honest if it were up to me then I wouldn't be marrying a princess."

He walked away entering the palace. Mana stopped in her tracks. What did he mean by that? Was the pharaoh in love with a present girl?

#

Atem had just arrived back to the capital after a long day's journey. The princess that he had met was like the rest of them. She was only interested in increasing her wealth. Atem knew from the start that she wasn't the one. He already found his future queen years ago but the problem was that she wasn't a princess but to him she was better than one.

He rode through the capital waving to his people while smiling. It was normal to be greeted by his people after a long journey. He reached the palace feeling relieved to be home. He rode through the gate and stopped to get off his horse. He handed him off to a stable boy before walking toward the entrance when he heard her voice.

A smile formed on his face as he heard her beautiful voice. He looked to see her waving to him with her beautiful smile on her face. He waved back still smiling. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't help but smile. He walked toward the entrance with her skipping alongside him. She asked the usual questions.

"So, how was your meeting?"

"It went well,"

"So, is she the one?"

When she asked that question he could hear the pain in her voice which pained him to hear. He looked over at her no longer smiling.

"No, to be honest if it were up to me then I wouldn't be marrying a princess."

He walked into the palace. He made his way down the hall to the throne room. He opened the door and made his way to the throne to sit down. He let out a sigh as he placed a hand under his chin and closed his eyes. Seto stormed into the room annoyed.

"Why did you turn her down," he asked, "that makes the nineteenth one you've refused."

"Seto," Atem said looking to the priest.

"If I were to choose a bride then it would be on my own terms and beside most of the princesses that I've met are all the same to increase their wealth and power."

"That's what politics are about Pharaoh," Seto explained, "you know that well enough."

Atem looked at his priest with rage in his violet eyes. Why was it so important that he married a princess anyways? Atem slammed his fist onto the arm of his throne.

"That's enough Seto," he hissed, "I will not marry for power!"

"But pharaoh…"

"Enough, end of discussion!"

Seto bowed before leaving the room. Atem leaned back in his seat and sighed. There was more to like than wealth and power. He heard footsteps enter the room. He looked to see Isis standing there. Atem knew that something was up if she came here to see him.

"What is wrong Isis," he asked.

"Forgive me my king," said Isis before bowing to him.

"But I've foresaw the future."

"What did you see; I take it that it's something dangerous if you are here."

"No nothing like that my king, I know the real reason why you haven't settled for a princess as your bride."

Atem's blood turned cold. He wanted to keep it a secret knowing that most of his advisors would be against his decision for his queen.

"Do not worry my king," said Isis, "to be honest I am happy with your choice and I am here to tell you that you will end up with the woman you chose will be your queen."

#

Mana couldn't focus on her lessons. She couldn't get what the Pharaoh had said out of her head. Who was he in love with? Who was this present girl? She felt like her spirit was broken as well as her heart. She couldn't believe that the pharaoh was in love with a present girl. A part of her wanted it to be her. If the pharaoh returned her feelings then it would be a dream come true but knew that was wishful thinking.

"Mana," a voice shouted.

Mana looked over to see her master Mahad standing there watching her. She realized that she had set the straw dummy on fire when she was suppose to use a healing spell. She quickly used a spell to put out the fire quickly.

"S-sorry master," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you alright Mana," he asked, "you've been distracted today."

"I am fine," she replied, "I just…"

"Mana," a voice called.

They turned to see Seto entering the room. She wondered why he was here. Seto and she barely spoke to each other and normally whenever they were in the same room it was with the other advisors or the pharaoh himself were there.

"What brings you here Seto," Mahad asked his fellow advisor.

"The pharaoh wishes to have a word with Mana," said Seto.

Mana's heart pounded in her chest. The pharaoh wanted to see her. She looked over at her master. He gestured for her to going on and see the pharaoh. It would be frowned upon to refuse an audience with the Pharaoh himself not that Mana would ever refuse the Pharaoh. She nodded and followed Seto down the grant corridor heading for the throne room. She could feel her nerves rising as they walked toward the large doors that led into the throne room.

"The pharaoh is waiting for you," said Seto once he stopped just outside the doors.

Mana nodded before she opened the doors. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. She saw him sitting on his throne discussing with Isis. She walked toward them feeling her nerves screaming out with excitement and nervousness.

"Pharaoh," she said, "you wished to see me?"

The pharaoh looked up to see her standing there. A smile formed on his lips which made Mana's face turn red. He looked so handsome when he smiles like that. He turned to Isis and dismissed her. Isis bowed and walked out of the room.

#

"Are you sure," Atem asked.

"Yes, my king," said Isis, "the people will accept your choice."

Atem sat there putting his cheek onto his hand as he thought for a moment. If what she was saying was true then he couldn't let this go.

"I see that you two will be very happy together."

"So, do you think I should speak with her?"

"Yes, sire, I do,"

"Sire," a voice called.

Atem looked up to see Seto walking into the room. Atem had no doubt that there was more news about another princess wanting to seek an audience with him. Isis turned to the priest. It was clear that Atem's thoughts were correct as Seto opened his mouth but Isis spoke instead cutting him off knowing that Atem would no doubt snap at the man.

"There will be no need for an audience with another princess," said Isis, "the pharaoh has already decided who will be his queen."

"Oh," said Seto raising a brow at her.

"Have you foreseen it?"

"Yes, I have,"

"Then we must inform the others of this at once,"

"First the pharaoh must speak with her before we inform the others."

"She is right," said Atem, "Seto please bring Mana here at once."

"Why do you wish to speak with a magician's apprentice," Seto asked.

Neither Atem nor Isis said a word. Seto realized what this meant. Atem had to be joking right? There was no way that girl could become queen.

"You aren't serious pharaoh," he roared, "That girl can't be queen!"

"Seto," Atem roared slamming his fist onto the arm of the throne.

"Do not argue with me and do as I asked! Bring Mana here at once!"

Seto growled knowing full well not to refuse his king. He turned and walked off to fetch the girl. Atem let out a sigh placing a hand onto his forehead.

"You two will have many trials ahead of you," said Isis, "but from what I see, you two will triumph them all."

"Thank you Isis," said Atem, "I am blessed that you agree to our union."

"Of course my king,"

Isis gave him a warm smile. Mana was a sweet girl and Isis knew from the very beginning of their friendship that a love will blossom.

"I've seen how you two were as children. I do not need the millennium necklace to see that something will happen between you two. I know that she will return your feelings."

Atem smirked as he closed his eyes. He hoped that Isis was right and that Mana would return his feelings. The door opened and Mana appeared into the room while they continued to speak. Isis could hear her footsteps as she approached them.

"Pharaoh, you wished to see me," she called.

Atem looked up at her and smiled. He could see a blush form on her face which made her even cuter in his opinion. He turned to Isis.

"You may go now Isis," he said.

"Yes, my king,"

Isis bowed to him before leaving the room. Atem stood up from his throne and walked toward her. He could see that she seemed nervous.

"There is no need to be nervous Mana," he said, "It's just us here."

"R-right, sorry," she replied letting out a nervous laugh.

Atem could only smile at her making her blush even more. It appears that Isis was truthful. Mana did return his feelings after all.

"What do you wish to see me about my king," she asked.

"Mana there is no need to be so formal with me," he said, "we have been friends for years, have we not?"

"Y-yes we have, sorry about that Atem."

That was much better. Atem never wanted her to address him as pharaoh or use any royal titles. There was no need for her to do so.

"Mana, do you remember when were very young," he began, "and we pretended that we're king and queen?"

"Yes but that was just pretend, wasn't it?"

"What if it wasn't, what if it was our future."

"What are you saying Atem?"

"Mana, for years now I've been in love with you but I was afraid to ruin the friendship that we have; I enjoy every moment we spend together."

He walked toward her as he spoke. He was now only a few inches from her. Mana was frozen in place as he spoke these words. Were her ears playing tricks on her? Was Atem saying what she thought that he was saying? Could he be really…?

"Mana, I love you," he said, "and I can't imagine another woman at my side. Please will you become my queen?"

#

Mana was surprised by this; the pharaoh had asked her to be his queen. He had given her three days to decide. Mana had hoped to be his lover but never had she thought about being his queen. She wasn't queen material at all. He deserved a princess; who had been trained to become queen not a magician's apprentice.

Mana sat in her room at her desk studying but her mind was elsewhere. She stared down at the scroll in front of her not really reading the words. How could she even be a queen? What about her screamed queen material?

"Mana," a voice called.

She turned to see a servant that she had become friends with walking toward her. His name was Chigaru and he was known for his sense of humor amount the other servants. Mana did enjoy talking with him. He was like a little brother to her.

"Chigaru, what's up," she asked.

"I should be asking you that," said Chigaru, "You seem to be deep in thought. What's going on? Do you need my help?"

"Well no not exactly," she replied, "it's just I've finally realized that the guy I like; likes me back but he asked me to marry me and I well…"

"You aren't sure if that's what you want right?"

"Well, I kind of do, I mean I do love him enough to marry him but wasn't expecting him to ask me so soon."

"So what are you going to marry him?"

"I….I just don't…."

"You shouldn't marry him if you don't want to. I'm sure that he'll understand that you want to wait before you do marry him."

Mana thought for a moment. She loves the pharaoh more than anything but marriage? Was she ready for that? She wanted to be his lover but never thought about actually marrying him. She figured that they would be together until he found a bride that of the same class as him or maybe one of his advisors forced him to marry.

She knew that would break her heart if that did happen but never had she thought about actually becoming his queen.

"Well he did tell me to take my time before I answer him."

"What do you want Mana," Chigaru asked, "Do you want to be with him forever or not. Does he seem like he could be the one that you spend the rest of your life with?"

Mana already knew that answer; of course he was. She had grown up beside him since they were kids and she could see them remaining at each other's side whether as husband and wife or just as friends. She smiled as she realized this.

"I love him," she said, "I love him no matter what; of course I want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Thank you Chigaru; you've been a big help."

"Any time," said Chigaru, "now go get your man."

Mana nodded with a smile on her face. She hugged the boy thanking him before running off to find her love and tell him her answer.

#

Atem wondered if he had been too straight forward with her. He did see himself marrying Mana. Isis telling him that they were going to marry made him more than willing to ask for her hand but was it the right time? They have been friends for years and Atem couldn't imagine anyone else to be his queen but Mana.

What if she didn't return his feelings? What if he ruined their friendship? He couldn't imagine a life without Mana in it. If he ruined their friendship then he would be regretting this for the rest of his life. If he couldn't have her as his queen then as a friend would be just fine but he may have ruined that as well.

"My king," a voice called.

Atem turned to see a servant standing there with another princess in toe. Atem groaned and covered his face with his hands. His advisors well all but Isis had been trying to get him to choose a queen of nobility. Of course Seto had let it spilt that he wanted to marry Mana and several of his advisors were of course against it.

"Good evening your majesty," said the princess bowing to him.

Atem wanted to have her leave but he had to be diplomatic now. He was pharaoh after all and he had to make a good impression.

"Hello princess," he replied, "I hope that your journey was well?"

"Yes, it was thank you for asking," the princess replied.

"So tell me what do you think of Egypt?"

"Well…."

He knew full well that she had nothing good to say about his home. Atem couldn't marry anyone that didn't see the beauty of the country. Mana could see the beauty of Egypt but of course she could see the beauty of life itself which was the reason that Atem loves her so much. He sat there waiting for what the princess was going to say.

"It's very well warm," the princess replied.

That was the truth; Egypt was very warm this time of year. Atem knew that she was trying but he knew that she didn't care for the desert sand nor the beautiful homes and villages that were all over the country. No outsider would see Egypt's beauty. Atem nodded to her trying to remain as diplomatic as possible.

"You must be exhausted," he said, "please take one of the guest rooms to rest."

He wanted to be polite but he also wanted her gone. The princess nodded as she thanked him. Atem just nodded before ordering his servants to escort her to an empty room to rest. He watched as they left the throne room. He leaned back into his seat with a groan. There had to be a way out of this. He knew that his advisors would keep trying until he took a bride.

He heard the door opened and was expecting one of his advisors to enter the room. He looked up to see Mana standing there. She had her usual cheery smile on her face. Atem thought that she was trying to act normal for the sake of their friendship. The sight of her smile was enough to send his mind spinning.

There was no way that he could ever get over her if she refused him. He watched as she skipped into the room not taking her eyes off him the whole time. Atem stood up to meeting her halfway. He smiled at her which she returned.

"What do I owe this visit Mana," he asked.

He wasn't going to push her for an answer. He gave her three days to decide if she would marry him after all. He was in no hurry to rush. He could wait for her forever if he had to but he knew that couldn't be the case. If she didn't want to marry him then he would have to take a princess as his bride. He prayed to the gods that she would accept.

"Well, I have an answer for you Atem," she said.

"So soon," he asked, "don't you want to take your time? I won't rush you Mana; you know that."

"I know which is why I love you,"

Did she just say that she love him? He was over the moon at that moment. If only she would be his bride then this would be perfect.

"I see," he said, "and what is your answer?"

He waited with baited breath. He prayed that she would accept his proposal. Mana smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. He was about to say something when she pressed her lips against his. He was caught off guard by this but soon he returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

The whole world began to spin around him. He couldn't think or see anything but her. He pulled her closer to his chest as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away as their need air took over. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Is that a yes," he asked.

"That's a yes," she replied, "I would love to become your queen, Atem."

He was so happy that he picked her up into the air and spun around. They both laughed as they spun around. This was the best day of his life. He set her down onto her feet and placed a tender kiss on her lips. So much was going through his mind that at moment.

"My king," a voice called.

He let a groan escape his lips. Why couldn't he just have a moment alone with his lover? He turned to see all of his court standing there. Isis was smiling at them both; Mahad seemed shock at first but then smiled. The rest were looking displeased by this. Atem had realized that he had still had Mana in his arms. Shimon Muran stepped forward looking as though this was frowned upon. Atem knew that the old man would scold him.

"Your majesty," he said, "what is the meaning of this?"

Atem removed his arms from Mana's waist and walked toward his court. He knew that he would get a lot of backlash for this but…

"Mana, has agreed to marry me," he announced.

The room erupted into outrage. Atem didn't care; Mana had agreed to take his hand in marriage and that meant everything to him. Isis was the only one that remained quiet, she only smiled at Atem while nodding her approval.

"This cannot happen," Seto shouted, "you know full well that you are supposed to marry a woman of noble blood."

"I do not care," Atem said, "I have already asked for her hand and she has agreed to marry me."

Mana stood there feeling a bit nervous. As much as she wanted to marry him there was no way that all of his court would be okay with this. She looked to her master; who nodded to her in approval. She smiled knowing that he fine with their union. Before anyone else could inject Isis took a step forward and turned to the rest of the court.

"There is no need for alarm," she said, "I have foreseen their union and I can tell you that it is well worth it. Mana will be a great queen alongside our king. She will make him very happy and he would make her very happy as well,"

"But Isis," said Shimon, "this cannot be allowed, you know this."

"I do but I do know that our king will not listen and will marry Mana no matter what we say. I of course approval of this union; this will beneath Egypt as well."

"But there is already a princess to seek our king's hand as well," said Shimon.

Mana's heart sank to her stomach. She felt a hand grab hers and looked to see Atem's hand holding hers. She smiled and squeezed it which he returned. Isis frowned at Shimon. She had foreseen both futures with Mana and that princess.

"She won't be a good choice," said Isis, "she will force our people into starvation and will destroy our country while she…."

Her last words were enough to silence everyone. She looked over at Atem and Mana. She knew that this would be too much for anyone bear especially Mana and Atem.

"She has our king killed and takes all of the wealth from our people but she thinks that our king is dead but in reality…Mana is treating him until he takes back the throne and restores all of Egypt."

"What are you saying," Seto asked.

"Mana becomes our queen once our king takes down the princess and marries Mana. I do believe that this is a warning to us all. Our king and Mana are destined by fate to be together."

Atem and Mana looked at each other. A smile formed Mana's face which Atem returned. He turned to his court and stared them down as he spoke his next words.

"You see then, I will marry Mana no matter what you say."

The whole room was quiet now. Atem watched his court carefully now. There were no objections now. Mana walked toward him and placed a hand onto his chest. Atem wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Mahad stepped forward and bowed to Atem.

"Might I make a suggestion though sire," he said.

"You may," Atem replied.

"Mana has her final exam to become a master magician coming up soon and I would like to ask that you hold off your wedding until then."

"Very well," said Atem turning to his love.

Mana smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Atem chuckled as he pulled her into another kiss. The rest of the court didn't inject their thoughts now.

#

Mana was so happy; she had just passed her exam and was now a master magician but she still messed up a few spells here and there but it was nothing that she couldn't improve on. Her wedding to Atem was in a few days.

"You were wonderful Mana," said a voice.

Mana spun around to see Atem standing there. She smiled and went o him. Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around her once she was close enough.

"I didn't think that you would be watching," she said.

"I wanted to support you," Atem replied, "I were wonderful my love."

She smiled and kissed him happily which he returned. They pulled away and Atem moved one of his arms around her shoulders while the other was still at her waist.

"Come we have to start to plan our wedding."

"Yes of course my king,"


End file.
